Sweet's Beast
by Kirriri
Summary: This fanfiction is based off of Kaito's song Sweet's Beast. Kaito minds his own business but when he hears a new voice he is enthralled. He'll do anything to get to that girl. Everything about her keeps him wanting more. But will this girl keep giving him more? This beast craves sweets ; KaitoXOC, OC Harmoni belongs to *DetectivePrincess on devintArt


"Crazily . . ." The rest of the sentence was lost as I continued down the hall. But I found myself stopping as that soft melodious voice rang through my mind. Just one word and I was already entranced? Is this a new Vocaloid?

I turn around and stood at the turn off towards the left. The owner of the voice is a slightly petite girl with innocent blue doe eyes. Her hair is a long pinkish blonde cascading down her back ending slightly past her hip. She wore a clip with a green bow to hold back part of her bangs. Around her neck is a color with a silver bell. She wore a sailor's uniform except of the colors navy blue, green and pink. The top ended slightly above her belly button. She wears arm warmers the colors navy blue and green. Her leg warmers are pink and green. Her head set is white along with her shoes.

Her appearance isn't the only thing that makes her stand out. But the emotions written on her face. One moment confused innocence, the next greedy, and then playfulness. Her eyes held a never ending kaleidoscope of emotions.

She stood in front of Miku her hands interlaced in front of her. I walked up to them. Miku turned and smiled. "Kaito-" She began. I grabbed the new girl's elbow pulling her against me. Her blue eyes widened and her glossy lips slightly parted.

"Let's love?" I asked with a smirk. Her cheeks turned bright red.

"Uh – umm . . . Who . . ." She stumbled for words, her fingers fiddling.

"Why are you shy?" I asked. I let my hold on her elbow slide down to her hand.

"I- I am not shy!" She exclaimed flustered. Miku glared at us said something then stalked away.

"Really?" She nodded sheepishly. I pulled her forward. "Come on, appetizing girl." She refused to walk forward but I easily pulled her.

"I am told not to go with strangers." She confessed. With my free hand I ran it through my hair then winked.

"Stranger, me? I'm a vocaloid too. My name is Kaito." I informed her.

"Kaito? Um, nice to meet you! I'm Harmoni. I just became a vocaloid a couple days ago. Please take care of me!" She explained quickly bowing the best she could while I held onto her hand.

"Of course." Harmoni was the perfect name for her. Not hogging the spot light but keeping the melody pure and beautiful behind the scenes. "Now come. Because, I present a special night to you."

"Special? And it's not night yet." She points out. I sigh but quickly smile.

"Doesn't matter!" I begin to run and behind me she laughs as she struggles to keep up. I lead us to the stairs and as quickly as we could we ran down the two flights to get to ground level. We burst out the doors into the lobby. We both doubled over panting. I look up just as she does and our eyes meet.

"Give me sweets!" I command.

"Wha-?" She begins. I lean forward pecking her on the lips. She flinches backwards blushing as she quickly covers her mouth with her hands. I lick my lip and wiggle my eye brows at her.

"Are you ready?" I asked. Again she looked confused. I grabbed her hand and we pushed past people through the lobby until we were outside, downtown. We continue to run and quickly she's the one pulling me forward.

I find myself fascinated by her scent, my heart beats faster. Multicolored delicious sweets all around me. Even boys love sweets. By instinct, I yearn for it. I yearn for you, my sweet sweet Harmoni. I look forward to what's inside the pretty wrapping. Now here she is teasing me. Does she know the beast is just preparing her? Is it okay to tear this lace ribbon?

We pass a cosplay shop and I laugh and pull her inside. "Here?" She laughed. I nodded. Hand in hand we walked down an aisle. I noticed a rack of kitty ears. I grabbed a blonde hair putting it on Harmoni. She smiled but looked confused.

"Kitty ears . . . nyaaa?" She asked. I bent over laughing and I clutched my stomach. She grabbed a pair of dark blue wolf ears putting them on me.

"Wolf?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nope, a beast! The . . . sweet's beast." She said. I smile leaning down so my forehead is touching her's.

"Then is this little kitty going to be my sweet?" I asked. Her cheeks turned red and she scrambled back looking away. I chuckled and took her hand back into possession.

We bought the cosplay ears and left the shop. When we got outside it was getting dark. "I'm getting tired." Harmoni confessed. I glanced down at her blonde head. People were staring at us but we paid no attention to them.

"In here." I commanded. I pulled her into a coffee shop. I ordered two cofees and we took a seat at a small table. I took a sip and cringed.

"This is bitter." Harmoni pointed out. I nodded. I got up and walked to a little stand and grabbed 6 creamers and 12 sugar packets.

"Here." I gave her half of my stash and she laughed.

"3 creamers, and 6 sugar packets for a small coffee?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Is it not enough?" She shook her head.

"No, it's actually a lot."

"Oh." I added all of it anyways and Harmoni only added 2 creamers and 2 sugar packets.

"You really like sweets?" She asked. I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I love them. Especially you." She smiles sheepishly. This is very rich caffeine. So there's no worry about sleeping. You came with that resolve, right? Then, preparation is okay. "I'm a beast who loves sweets." I unwrap a chocolate and pop it in my mouth. My intention is to unwrap that package, I think eying the blonde girl. I lean forward pressing my mouth against her's. A small sound of protest came but it quickly turned to a small moan of pleasure.

Can she feel it? Or are you already melting? What kind of flavor does she have? Tasting her together with this chocolate. The aphrodisiac inside is extraordinary. Quietly dripping, taking over your every will. Our lips part and I take her hand. I smile as I kiss it then gently lick her finger. Does she fall into pleasure with one lick?

"Lets go." I whisper. She looked flushed still and I helped her up. We threw away our empty cups and made our way back out the front door. I glance down at my cellphone. "A long awaited Valnetine's day is only 3 hours away."

"Really?" She asks. "I love Valentine's Day. On that day people would always give me lollipops. Its my favorite thing, that and the sound of bells." She explained. Her empty hand moved up and she flicked the bell around her neck with a soft smile. As we continue to walk down the street our foot steps create a non-stop beat into the night.

We arrive at the fountain by the mall and I push her into an alley between two stores. I push her against the wall my lips hungrily pushing itself against her's. Her hands mader their way to my shoulders and pushed me back.

"What's the matter, having such an expression? Are you still unsatisfied?" I asked with a wink. She blushed.

"No, we just shouldn't do these things here. We're in public and-"

"You should say it properly, don't you think?"

"Huh?" She looked puzzled.

"More, more. You want it, don't you?" I ask. She stared at the ground, her hair covering my view of her face.

"I- I well I do." That's some cute begging, my little sweet. When she looks up she blushes. She displays herself in front of the beast, so I can just eat up the tasty view.

I lean back down but this time my mouth is on her neck. I drag my tongue up the nape of her neck to her ear lobe, which I bite. I wrap my arms around her waist and her arms are around my back. A small sound of pleasure comes from her and I press my lips back to hers. Dragging out the sweet kiss.

It's boring if everything is sweet, right? Would I like to clean my mouth with something bitter? It's flavor is 99% love. Enjoy it to your heart's content! Because, I'm a beast who loves sweets. I'll eat it all up. If I left some? What bad manners I would have. Amuse me more, to taste her together with chocolate. Don't let me go. Don't release this heat you''re embracing. Just keep letting out that sweet voice. With only that my heart is filled with hunger. Hunger for you, my delicious Harmoni.

When I wake up I glare at the clock. It's officially Valentine's day. Last night when my hands began to make its way up her shirt she blushed made some excuses and then ran away. Bitter chocolate is too painful, where are you my sweet Harmoni?

Its early, I only slept 2 hours and I wished for sleep to come back. On a freezing night, tears quiver. Staring at cream-colored macrons and scattered candies, every day. If I drink hot milk, will I be able to sleep? This bitterness, please go away. I need help. This bitter sweet called love has taken over. No sweet to help me. Only one lovely sweet could satisfy this.

I only yearn for peace of mind, it is the only thing I want. But still she should be careful, because I lied. After all, I am a starving beast. I might eat her up.

"Don't bait me with sympathy." I groan. Harmoni stood at my doorstep blushing.

"I'm sorry, I was nervous last night so I ran away. Please, can I just . . . come inside?" She asked. I nod. A one-time contact will be the last, I promise myself.

She has such a fascinating scent. The best stimulating flavor. Too much wrapping is unnecessary. No matter what that scent pulls at a need. A need for sweets.

Her looks, are just a cute flower for decoration. For now she's connected to chains of love. I won't become an obedient dog. I grab her and pulled her to my bedroom. I push her onto the bed hungrily kissing her everywhere my lips meet.

"Wait!" She cries, but that word does not apply to a beast.

I'm a beast who loves sweets. I won't wait for one damn moth. I return to that place a threefold. Of course, even if I waited after a month, my desire excelled for that sweet delicious chocolates. My favorite flavor only her. We both had fallen into this sweet dream after all. Even in the waking hours, I madly wanted her.

"I will love you." I whispered.

"Kaito." She moaned. "I- I will love you."

"Let me eat you."


End file.
